dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maraenytiolian
The Maraenytiolian (Alatibelua maraenytiolian) is a large winged alien. Despite repeated efforts by multiple species to identify the Maraenytiolian homeworld (if it exists), one has never been found. The few Maraenytiolians that are known to exist roam the universe from planet to planet. And seeing as there are so few of them, scant information about their race exists. Maraenytiolians are pack scavengers, and they are amongst the rarest species in the universe. It is unknown how they are able to maintain their existence with such a small population, though it is speculated that they are immortal. At the very least, they are amongst the most long-lived races out there. History Origins The Maraenytiolian homeworld has never been discovered, nor does their physiology look anything like any other creature documented. The earliest reports of these creatures were dated to as far back as the Seven Hundred Million Before Age, putting them as one of the oldest species in existence. They were almost exclusively found in or around asteroid fields (in multiple solar systems), but since they could also survive on most planet surfaces, small groups could be found on those as well. Maraenytiolian were widely hunted by most space-faring species, thus reducing their populations during this time. By the time the came into power, less than a dozen herds remained. Intergalactic Usage The single documented Maraenytiolian used in combat was Nepar. He was kept as a pet, like a guard dog, by Cooler. The tyrant found Nepar alone in an asteroid field near the Jolean homeworld when he was attempting to annex that species into his empire. Outside of this instance, no one has used a Maraenytiolian for combat. This is mainly because their habitats are acutely inhospitable for most, and those who can even find them want to hunt them for their personal oils. Cooler's guard dog was the exception because Cooler could breathe in space, thus he had no problem capturing one. After the dissolution of the Planet Trade Organization, the remaining space-faring species turned to hunting Maraenytiolians whenever they could find them. It is estimated that only 5 herds remained within a few years of Cooler's death. The species is listed as endangered because of their small population and lack of a homeworld. It is not known if their population is increasing or decreasing, as the odd sighting cannot fully account for the population growth. Habitat Space-wandering Maraenytiolians live in herds of 8-15. They tend to be nomadic, drifting between asteroid fields whilst feeding off of organic material they find along the way. Maraenytiolians are able to search for organic matter with their sensory abilities. Because of this, wandering groups may be attracted to space outposts or ships. They are even known to make their habitats around ports (particularly large ones, like those owned by the Faereth, Jolea, and PTO). Once they find a place to feed from and live, Maraenytiolians will stay there for as long as they can. They don't actually land on the asteroids, instead spending all of their time hovering above and around them. The entire herd will stay close to one another, as territory is unimportant for members of the same herd. For those who live on planets, they tend to wander across the planet, searching for biological matter to feed upon. They will ravage a planet completely before leaving for a new one. Typically, herds that go to feed on-planet are smaller than those which do not. Physiology Appearance Being over forty feet tall and a good deal longer in length, these creatures are amongst the largest animals ever documented. They are bony and thin and look very gaunt. They have many arms and legs, which sometimes ring with electricity. It has been suggested that they do so when the creature is irritated or anxious. A Maraenytiolian possesses a mouth and face and eyes and all that good stuff, but their body and color looks like it is covered smoke, which is borderline reflective and fuzzy, not to mention obscured. In space, they are nearly impossible to spot if not flying close to an asteroid. These creatures almost always fly, even when in the atmosphere of a planet, though their bony wings surely cannot support them. Some think these creatures possess bloated gas sacks in their stomachs which would help them stay in the air. Lifestyle Little is known about the Maraenytiolian lifestyle. Children are born in space and will be raised by all members in a herd - not by just their parents. They are taught how to feed within a few months. The children observed never left their parent's herd. This is the main way the herd's population is sustained. It is rare to see a child, male or female, leave the herd to either wander alone or join another. Generally, herds will not accept outside members unless their population is low. Behavior Maraenytiolian mental capacity is low, but they do have several functions. For one, they can communicate with one another and form herds. They collectively raise their children and have strong bonds with those the rest of the Maraenytiolians in their herd. They have a good sense of direction, allowing them to migrate from solar system to solar system. They can sense all organic matter, similar to how Joleans can sense energy levels. As well, they possess the capacity to follow basic orders. Cooler's method was mostly torture-based, but it worked, and Nepar, his pet, was able to fulfill a singular function in guarding his tower. Reproduction Maraenytiolian females will court males when they reach sexual maturity. The mating ritual is long and tedious. The female will lead her prospective mate away from the rest of the herd and playfully chase him. This involves much use of their organic sensory nerve and their shocking ability. Once she catches him, she will usually mate with him. However, if she catches him quite quickly (in less than a week), she may be less inclined to do so; this is because quickly catching the male signifies that he is weak and therefore an undesirable genetic match. The mating process involves the female mounting the male, using her long arms to find her penis and plunge it into her. They will usually mate anywhere from 10-20 times a day until she can tell she is pregnant. The gestation period for unborn Maraenytiolians is 27 months. Once the baby is born, it is raised by all members of its parents herd. Diet and feeding Maraenytiolians feed on any organic matter they can find, no matter how big or how small it is. While they do not cannibalize, they will eat other sentient species if they are hungry enough. Considering the fact that Maraenytiolians are a very powerful species, they end up with a full belly more often than not. Those who patrol planets may end up rendering those planets uninhabitable after a short period of time, as they will literally eat everything on them that is alive. Maraenytiolians have a sensory organ in their heads which can track all nearby organic matter. They use this organ to hunt. Because of their size, they need to eat a considerable amount of food each cycle, so they always try to feed when they can. Longevity and mortality No Maraenytiolian has been observed dying of old age. Being that they can be killed (see Nepar), they are not by any means immortal. Those who have tracked these creatures have often died from old age themselves before seeing one fall. Some have speculated that there are a fixed number of Maraenytiolian, and they have been around since the dawn of the universe. This cannot possibly be true, as the species is capable of mating. What is known about the species is that they reach sexually maturity at the age of 27 for males. For females, sexual maturity is reached at the age of 30. The infant mortality rate is about 2% for both space-wandering herds and planet-wandering herds. The adult mortality rate is not known - though some are hunted, none are observed dying of natural causes. This means it is very difficult to track this species' population variability. Technology Maraenytiolia have no discernible technology. They can fly, and they most certainly power themselves by means of their own body's energy. As such, they don't seem to need any technology (and they aren't sentient enough to create any, but don't tell them that). Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species